accidents
by Faded Pixie
Summary: full summary is inside. Warning: a tad bit of abuse, mostly in prologue though... IF I OFFENDED ANYONE TELL ME, you know by like inbox or something! Just no flames, me no like flames.. Language, tried to keep it clean, but some swearing in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Accidents

Sasuke Uchiha witnessed his mother and father die in a car crash when he was seven, his older brother, Itachi, ran away a couple months before the crash, leaving Sasuke in an orphanage, where he meets Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. They become friends, 6 years later, he gets hit by a car and ends up in a coma. For three years, Sakura and naruto wait for Sasuke to wake up, and eventually, one day three years later, he wakes up. But has no memory of anyone but Sakura and Naruto. What happens when Itachi shows up and Sasuke doesn't remember him?

Warning: a tad bit of abuse, verbal and physical, mostly in prologue though... IF I OFFENDED ANYONE TELL ME, you know by like inbox or something! Just no flames, me no like flames.. Language, tried to keep it clean, but some swearing has appeared in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, or Naruto Shippuden

Prologue

_Six years ago_

Uchiha Mikoto was wondering what happened to her two sons, when her husband, Fukagu walked into the kitchen, "hello Mikoto."

"Hm? Oh hello dear. Have you seen Itachi or Sasuke?" Mikoto asked, obviously worried about her two boys.

"No, I thought they were playing in the yard."

"Well I haven't seen them in hours, and I'm becoming worried."

Just then Sasuke ran in with a tear stained face. He ran right into his mother and hugged her legs, "mommy, 'Tachi's gone."

"Gone? Gone where?" Mikoto asked frantically.

Fukagu rushed over to his youngest son and wife, and knelt down, grabbed Sasuke by his arms and turned him so he faced him, "now Sasuke, this is important. Where did Itachi go?"

"I-I don't know." He hiccuped.

Fukagu glanced up at Mikoto and she nodded, tears in her eyes, he turned his attention back to his son that had a new layer of tears flowing from his eyes, his eyes hardened a bit and his voice turned stern, "Sasuke, I think you're lying."  
>"I d-don't know where Tachi went, I promise. He left... I tried to stop him but I couldn't. I'm sorry Daddy!" He exclaimed and launched himself into his fathers arms and hugged him tightly.<p>

Fukagu held his son for a few minutes before he looked up at Mikoto, "Mikoto, I'll get a family member to look after Sasuke and we can go look for Itachi."

Sasuke held tighter onto his father and whimpered out, "I want to come too."

"Sasuke? Are you sure? You and Itachi have been... Off lately." Mikoto asked her son.

He nodded and with a little, sad smile he looked up at his mother and said, "I'm the reason he left, I want him home. I want my big brother back with me."

Mikoto and Fukagu looked down at Sasuke and Mikoto had beaten Fukagu to the question, "Sasuke, what do you mean, you're the reason he left?"

"'Tachi and I got into a fight... I told him that... I-I..." He trailed off not able to finish his sentence, he wailed and sobbed into his father's shoulder.

They both looked at Sasuke with curiousity, 'what the hell did Sasuke say to him, to make him leave?' Fukagu thought to himself, not knowing that Mikoto thought the same thing. Mikoto grabbed Sasuke from Fukagu and picked him up, "Fukagu, Sasuke and I are going to go for a walk, get some help from family members and go look for Itachi."

Mikoto walked out of the house with her youngest son, Fukagu stood up and followed her out the door but turned left, and walked towards the police station. Mikoto walked with Sasuke holding onto her with a death grip, not wanting to let her go, until they got to the deserted park. She sat on the bench with Sasuke still clinged onto her. "Sasuke, you have to tell me what the fight was about and what you said to him."

He shook his head and whipserd, "I can't... I don't want to."

"Uchiha Sasuke, explain now." Mikoto demanded.

Sasuke flinched at the harshness in his mothers voice and he inched away from her, towards the other end of the bench. Mikoto reached out to Sasuke, he flinched when her hand came near, he thought that she was going to hit him. She noticed this and worry spred across her face and in her eyes, she didn't want to frighten him. She softened her eyes and her voice and whispered, "Sasuke? Baby? Tell me what happened."

He shook his head frantically before he jumped down and ran off towards the forest. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Get back here!" Mikoto exclaimed at her son.

She could hear the faint sobs that escaped Sasuke as he ran away from her. She stood there dumbfounded, 'what the? What happened between those two?' She thought to herself. Fukagu rushed over to her, "did Sasuke say anything to you?"

"No." She replied bitterly.

"People have spotted Itachi. He left the village earlier today." Fukagu blurted out rushed.

Mikoto's eyes widened and she spun around on her heel and sped off towards the forest. "Mikoto where do you think you're going?" Fukagu called after her.

"To get my son back and get answers out of him." She called over her shoulder, while she ran further and further away from her husband.

When she ran, she heard the sobs get closer, she ran until she could desifer where they were coming from and found Sasuke in the fetal position, almost ripping his hair out of his head. She pried his hands out of his hair and smoothed his hair out with her fingers. She cooed until his sobs stopped and he was asleep in her arms. She picked him up gently, not to disturb him and carried him back to their home.

For the next couple months, Sasuke had been quiet, depressed and talked to no one, not even his teachers at school. Mikoto and Fukagu got worried and called in for some help; their family therapist. Mr. Stone, the therapist that they had hired shortly after Itachi ran away, came in almost imediately. But just like every other session, Sasuke sat on the chair and did not say a word, just stared down at his hands for the hour and a half long sessions. Mr. Stone tried time and time again to get him to speak, but always failed. Eventually everyone had given up on trying to get him to talk and just let him be. Nobody never did find out what Sasuke said. Obe night Fukagu drank a bit to much alcohol and asked his son to have a talk to him. They sat in the kitchen and he tried to get him to talk, but like usual Sasuke did not speak. Fukagu got angry and made the mistake and smacked Sasuke across the face and he yelled, "you're the reason Itachi's gone! Why are you so damn silent now? Why can't you just be like a good boy and tell your mother and me why you would do this? Why you would make Itachi run away?"

Sasuke just sat there and winced slightly as his cheek stung from the hit, but made no move to rub it. His father used to always hit him, he was used to the sting it would make. Fukagu yelled at him about being an ungrateful brat and that Itachi was the better son, that they wanted just Itachi and that Sasuke was just Sasuke, the baby of the family and will always just be another boy, no one special like Itachi. Sasuke gritted his teeth when Fukagu grabbed his chin and yanked it up. He snarled at the child, "what? Got nothing to say?"

Sasuke avoided making eye contact with him and grabbed his father's hand in his much smaller one and pulled it off him. Sasuke stood up and yelled back at him, tears in his eyes, "that's the thing! It's always about Itachi! Itachi this, Itachi that, why do I have to say anything! I'm nothing, like you just said! So why don't I see you trying to bring him back! It's your fault he's gone too!"

Fukagu snapped out of the blind rage he was in and backed away slightly, as if all of a sudden scared of Sasuke. Sasuke continued his rant, "it was never about me! I hate you, I hate you all! I wish you were all dead!"

Fukagu smacked Sasuke again, that time harder, he tripped over the leg of the chair and crashed backwards. "You brat, you're lucky I don't beat you right here, right now. You are so selfish, Sasuke Uchiha, you don't deserve to carry the Uchiha name. You are a disgrace to the Uchihas. Why don't you just go, go far away from here and never come back." Fukagu snarled, his drunken rage returned.

Sasuke held his cheek with both hands and stared at his father from where he was sitting on the floor. His eyes widened, from both what he said and what his father said. His cheek stung like hell but he did not care, he was seven for kami's sakes, he did not want to be in that position, he wanted to be outside in the rain, not sitting on the floor as he held his cheek and cowered slightly under his father's glare. "Brat." His father muttered as he walked away.

Sasuke hugged himself tightly as he cried silently in the place where he fell earlier. He was scared, no he was terrified of his father. Ever since he started drinking and going into drunken fits, as Mikoto would call them, he would hit and blame Sasuke for Itachi running away months ago. But nobody knew the real reason why Itachi ran away, Sasuke swore to secrecy that he would not tell anyone and he meant it. Sasuke breathed in a shakey breath and stood up on wobbly legs and staggered out of the kitchen and into his room. He collapsed on his bed and more tears fell.

A week later news had spread like fire on oil, Itachi was in the village, a maid rushed into the kitchen and blurted out, "Fukagu-san, Mikoto-san, someone spotted Itachi, he's in the village. You must hurry."

Fukagu was sober for once, and rushed out the door, Mikoto hot on his heels. Sasuke heard a tap on the backdoor and jumped, he spun around and saw a figure bolt across their backyard, he rushed out the back door, and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him and chased after the figure he assumed was Itachi.

Sasuke was out of breath by the time he got to the bridge, he stopped to take a breather and when he looked up his eyes widened into saucers. His father was driving at full speed toward him, Fukagu and Mikoto were arguing again, and they were not paying attention to the road. When Mikoto noticed Sasuke, paralyzed with fear as he stood merely meters away from the speeding car, she screeched out Sasuke's name. Fukagu swerved and missed him by merely feet and could not get the car stopped in time and drove right off the bridge. Sasuke heard both his mother and father as they screamed before they plummeted to their death. Sasuke got his legs to move and ran but the figure he chased around earlier grabbed him and held him in place. Sasuke outstretched his arm as far as he could and yelled, "mom, dad! Don't die! You can't die! I didn't mean it, come back to me!"

His brother held him in place and Sasuke pounded on his chest with his tiny fists and yelled up at him, "it's all your fault they're dead! If you didn't come back, they wouldn't have run out!"

Itachi stared down at his brother, shocked that he blamed him for the death of their parents. "Sasuke-" he began but Sasuke cut him off, "no! Shut up! I hate you! Go away and don't come back!"

Sasuke pushed away from his brother and ran as fast as he could away from Itachi. Itachi stared at his brother until he could not see him anymore, turned around, crammed his hands into his pockets and walked away.

For the next week, Sasuke was placed in an orphanage because no Uchiha would take him in, he was the reason Itachi had run away, They all had turned their backs on Sasuke and let him fend for himself. Sasuke had shut everyone out of his life, but for two people. Their names were Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

Accidents

Chapter 1

Its been a month since the police brought Sasuke to the orphanage, for the past month all he would do was stare at the pinkette that would sit at the table across the room and colour, a blond haired boy would sit with her and make conversation with her. She would always blush when he would point out that Sasuke was staring. He thinks she is cute, but he will never admit it because he thinks girls have cooties and are icky. (A/N he says this now XD) Itachi had once told him that a girl would give a guy cooties from kissing! He was scared of girls, especially the ones that would chase him up and down their street day and night, trying to kiss him. He would run as fast as his legs could carry him and run back home and slam the door inn their face.

It is a Satuday night when the pinkette grew the courage to talk to Sasuke. She walks up to him and sits down beside him, his eyes widen slightly when he notices her and heat creeps up the back of his neck. She fiddles with her pink dress and squeaks out, "hi, I'm sakura."

A couple of the workers gawk at them when they hear Sasuke stutter, "h-hi I... I'm Sasuke."

The blond haired boy gets glomped by another blonde, this time a girl, she lets out a high-pitched girly squeal and whispers, "operation, get Sakura-chan to talk to stupid over there, success."

"Inoo... Get off of him. You are squishing him." Sakura says to the blonde girl.

"Shut up, forehead." Ino growls at the girl.

Sakura giggles and Ino bursts into fits of laughter. "Hello, I'm Ino." Ino says to Sasuke, who stays silent.

She glares at him but then tackle hugs a brunette when he walks into the room. He grumbles something about Ino being a troublesome blonde. (A/N guess who?) He glares at her and Sakura giggles, "Sasuke-kun, this is Ino, Naruto and Shikamaru. You'll meet the rest of the gang later."

"Hn." Sasuke grunts.

Ino rolls her eyes, "great another loner."

Sasuke raises his eyebrow at her and Sakura fills him in, "she means Neji-kun. He's silent and moody, like you."

He glares at her, she spins around when the door opens and three figures stomp in, Ayeme, Ami and Karin. "Hey, Pinky, why don't you back off, freak. My Sasuke-kun does not want to be around you." Karin snaps snottily.

Sakura hides behind Ino and Naruto. Shikimaru and Sasuke watch as Karin, Ayeme and Ami make fun of Sakura's huge forehead. Sasuke clenches his fists at his sides and steps forward, "leave Sakura alone. She didn't do anything wrong."

The three bullies back away from Sakura and stare at Sasuke, he glares at them until they leave. Karin kisses him on the cheek before bolting it out the door. Sasuke looks repulsed and wipes her saliva away from his cheek and shudders. Naruto howls in laughter, he laughs so hard that he loses his balance and falls on the ground with tears streaming down his face. The four people around him just look at him like he grew another head. They all sweatdrop, Sakura speaks to him slowly, "Naruto, it wasn't even funny."

"But Sakura-chan! Did you see Sasuke's face?" Naruto asks between fits of laughter.

"Naruto! Don't be mean!" Ino scowls at him before Sakura could do anything.

"Ino? You're siding with her? What happened to him being stupid and never going to side with him?"

"I lied." She says sticking out her tounge out at him.

Sakura sighs but turns to Sasuke and says with a smile, "Sasuke-kun, do you want to go play outside with me?"

Sasuke's head snaps up so quickly everyone around him thinks he would get whip lash from the action. Heat creeps its way up his neck and onto his ears, he starts to stutter but gulps down the lump in his throat and says, "Aa."

Sasuke crams his hands into his pockets and follows the wirlwind of pink outside. He walks outside and notices her on a swing, she smiles at him when he gets closer and sits on the swing beside her. "So Sasuke-kun, what happened? You have a bunch of family, why didn't anyone want to take you in?"

Sasuke stays silent, contimplating weither or not to tell her, her smile drops and she says to him, "you don't have to tell me, you know. I don't expect you to trust me."

"It's um complicated. You wouldn't understand." Sasuke says after a good minute or two of silence.

"Oh. Okay." Sakura whispers looking down at the ground beneath her feet.

"So um what happened with you? Why are you here?" Sasuke asks, avoiding eye contact and kicks the pebbles under his feet.

Sakura stops breathing for about 10 seconds before letting out a shakey breath and whispers,"my mom and dad were killed."

Sasuke's eyes widen to saucers and he looks at her, she starts to tear up and he starts to inwardly panic. He looks frantically from side to side, he sees no one, he looks back at Sakura and says rushed, "you don't have to tell me, I'm sorry I asked."

She smiles sadly at him, "it's okay Sasuke-kun."

He gulps slightly, and resumes swinging back and forth gently. They sit there for what seems hours in silence, Sasuke breaks the silence, with just an audible whisper, Sakura almost misses what he says, but she hears him, "no one wanted me when my parents died."

Sakura stares at him, "why didn't anyone want you?"

"I was the reason they died." Sasuke whispers, his throat getting dry.

Sakura's eyes widen and she opens her mouth but before she could speak Sasuke started to speak again, cutting her off, "I was the reason they drove off the bridge. I just stood there and let them die, I didn't do anything."

Sakura stands up and walks infront of him and stands there, staring down at him. Sasuke looks up at her, thinking that she'll be like everyone else that knew what happened that day, he closes his eyes and waits for her to hit him. But what came instead is what shocks him, she wraps her tiny arms around his neck and hugs him tightly. His eyes widen, but before he could hug her back she pulls back and mutters, "sorry, I don't know what came over me."

Sasuke nods, not wanting to speak just in case his voice cracks, and he did not want that. She sits back down on her swing and an awkward silence makes its presence. Sasuke glances at Sakura and says, "I told you about my parents, what happened to yours? Did they die in an accident or something?"

"They were at work, they both worked at a book store, you know 'Maymie's Bookstore', there, my mom and dad both owned it. Some jerkface broke in the store while my mom and dad were closing up and shot them. No one knows why."

Sasuke looks up at her, "you're a Haruno? My dad was on that case, they never did catch that man that killed Maymie or Hirashi."

"Nope." Sakura mumbles under her breath.

"Can I ask you something?" Sasuke asks after another moment of silence.

Sakura nods her head and he continues, "why did you talk to me earlier? Did you talk to me just because I'm Uchiha Itachi's little brother?"

Sakura laughs slightly and shakes her head, "no Sasuke-kun, I didn't talk to you just because you're Itachi's brother. I don't care much for him. What gave you that idea?"

She cocks her head to the side slightly and Sasuke almost blurts out that he thinks she looks cute, but he swallows that comment deep within his throat. Instead he answers her question, "because everyone treats me like I'm perfect just 'cause I'm Itachi's brother. No one actually cares about me for me."

"I care about you for you, not because you're brother is a genius. You are you, and no one can change that." She says smiling afterwards.

Sasuke looks away and mutters, "do you promise?"

"Of course I promise." Sakura says before jumping off the swing and pulls him behind her by his wrist. They run back to the house and Ino and Naruto tackle them. Naruto sits on Sasuke and Ino on Sakura, "what were you two doing?"

Ino asks suspiciously looking down at her best friend. "I-Ino-chan, g-get off S-Sakura-ch-chan." A new shy voice says.

"Hinata-chan, this is Sasuke, Sasuke this is Hinata." Sakura introduces when Ino climbs off her and Naruto climbs off Sasuke.

"H-hello, Uchiha-sama." Hinata says bowing.

Naruto glares at Sasuke and says, "you're an Uchiha? What are you doing in this dump?"

Sakura smacks Naruto in the head and glares darkly at him, Naruto cowers in fear behind Hinata, he states matter-of-factly, "for a seven year old, Sakura-chan, you are scarey."

Sakura growls at him before turning around, 'humphing' him and crosses her arms. Ino pipes up and agrees with Naruto, "it's true Forehead, you've got a killer temper. Not to mention an Inner."

"Shut up." Sakura mutters.

Ino giggles and says in a sing-song voice, "denial. You're in denial."

Ino dances around Sakura in little circles and her and Naruto both burst into fits of laughter and roll around on the ground. A new voice broke the two blonds from their fits of laughter, "oh Sakura-chan! Youthful flower-"

Another new voice cuts him off, "save it Lee."

The two figures come closer and 'Lee' has hearts in his eyes as he stares at Sakura. She hides behind Sasuke and says, "That's Tenten and Lee, guys this is Sasuke."

Lee turns his gaze to the raven infront of Sakura and declares, "we are rivals for Sakura's heart!"

"Boys have cooties!" Exclaims an embarassed Sakura at the same time Sasuke says, "girls have cooties."

They look at each other and blush, looking away quickly. Ino and Naruto's jaw drops and they exclaim at the same time, "you two like each other!"

A bored voice breaks their attention on the two blushing kids, "kids, time for supper, get at the table or you get none."

The man has silver hair and a mask covering most of his face. Sasuke follows Sakura and the rest of them into the dining room and sits at the table beside a chubby kid and a boy that somewhat resembles a dog, Sakura sits infront of him and starts talking animatedly with everyone she possibly could. Sasuke silence as they say a prayer for the food and starts eating when everyone else does. When supper was done Sasuke went to his room and sighs, 'can I trust her? Is what she said ealier about liking me for me true? I guess I'll find out.' He collapses on his bed and realizes then just how tired he really is and falls into a deep sleep minutes later.


End file.
